galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Conquest: Chrysalis
In the Talus Multiverse, territory of the United Universe Federation, there is a universe known as F3-R56 Pelos. In that universe is a galaxy called Ceros. On Ceros' rim, there is a UUF space station which monitors the galaxy's life, in a social experiment that would be unimaginably massive to us, but trivially small to them. There is a life-bearing star cluster in Ceros called Verion, after the remnant Verion Nebula at its centre that is presumed to have created it. A number of space-faring civilisations exist in Verion, including the Terrans, Malsuth, Trayn, Tal'Ryth, all three races of the Union, Cyrannitar, Corrundians, Terrarians, Numicans, Xendians, Unda'kal, the four races of the Conglomerate and the Ra-Noth. Tensions had been festering in Verion for some time, as the deep-rooted fear of aliens that Terrans had was once again realised when the Conglomerate launched assaults on their worlds using a now mysteriously vanished self-replicating crystal known as Nexil. Two other races, the Malsuth and the Trayn, had been conspiring with the Conglomerate, but had pulled out last-minute. This saved them from the first repercussions, as the Conglomerate were driven from the cluster by the Terrans' advanced technology. However, the fear lasted, and xenophobia rose in Terran society. The seeds of the races of Verion's doom had been sown. In an effort to keep war at bay, EndarTech invited diplomats from Verion to try to reason with the CEO of Banzet Yards, Dalton Banzet, who had been encouraging and paying for pro-xenocide war propaganda. During transit, the Trayn Collective collapsed. Upon arriving at a Banzet Yards test world, the representatives were met by a single security officer in power armour, who swiftly arrested the group. On the security shuttle, a Numican woke and assaulted the security officer. Both were killed. They met with Banzet, but the talk did not go well and the group was forced to escape the facility's holding cell to reach the EndarTech frigate. Peace talks had failed, and Banzet had new propaganda to feed the Terran Star Empire. A few weeks later, assassins hired by Terran Star Navy Fleet-Admiral Zachary Phillips broke into the Imperial Palace and murdered the Emperor, planting evidence implacating a Malsuth was the culprit. A civil war broke out between Imperial Loyalists who followed the late Emperor's pacifistic views, and Zachary's supporters, who were driven by fear to conclude that the other races of Verion must be wiped out for the Terrans' own survival. During this, Zachary mobilised TSN forces. EndarTech was able to use this time to warn the Cluster of increasing hostilities, allowing the races of Verion to form an allied fleet to defend their territory. The fleet gathered at a strategically important system known as M-158, where the TSN was to meet them in battle the following day. The Battle Of M-158 was preceded by a TSN bioweapon strike in Numican Alliance systems, killing many, lowering proliferation and severely disabling their physical abilities. NA forces were unable to prevent this. During the battle, the TSE suffered few losses, with nothing greater than a cruiser destroyed by the Allies. With their inferior technogy and numbers, the Allies' fleet was destroyed, and much of their command structure lost. The battle was followed by a joint Union-LAN strike against a TSE wormhole, which destroyed a TSN support fleet and crippled the wormhole generators of the station that had been holding it open. One of the final conflicts in the Verion War was the Battle Of Far'Lan, an even more one-sided fight, in which unready LAN forces attempting to reactivate mothballed spacecraft were assaulted by a TSN strike group. In the closing act of the war, the UUF sent a frigate, the Vengeance, to investigate. Disguised as being from a low-tech civilisation, the frigate gave the TSE an offer to end the war. The TSN refused, and the Vengeance was given clearence to open fire with the full force of its weapons. The TSN was rapidly dispatched, and the TSE's worlds were swept of life, bar the single planet of Ramsey, and a single lost TSE colony. All that remained of the TSN was escape pods and unidentifiable wreckage. The Vengeance sent the Alliance's survivors home, before leaving for the galactic rim to return to the UUF's space station, the Vendaris. = Other events: - The Union arrives on the Cluster's scene. This faction is comprised of three races - the reptilian Asathai, the dwarf-like Dwerin, and the multi-formed Krath. First contact with the Corrundians went as expected - badly. Aside from some internal bearocratic shuffling though, the Corrundian Empire took no actions in response. The Union had a comparitively small fleet and below average industrial capacity - a fact they hope to rectify now that the other races are in the same position as they are. - Conglomerate terrorists infiltrated the Cyrannitarian Empire posing as families amongst refugees fleeing Conglomerate civil war. They destroyed the CE colony of Aurora, and in reaction, the Cyrannitar arrested all Katuri families in their territory to be imprisoned in maximum security facilities regardless of proof of involvement. Cyrannitarian diplomats were arrested by the Malsuth for carrying chemical weapons designed to inflict up to two hours of agony before death. - An LAN colony, Si'Rana 24, had its population stolen by an unknown faction, though all signs pointed to precursor technology in use. Task Force 2 was assembled to combat this threat, but was diverted to fight in the Verion War, as it took priority. Task Force 2 Task Group 1, known as Task Group Inspiration after the Ma'Rana class battlecruiser that leads it, sat out the Verion War along with the Malsuth stealth frigate Vendoland, waiting for backup that is no longer available, or orders to move out regardless of having Task Force 2 behind it or not. - A lost colony from the TSE's First Empire, a survivor of the Akkais War, had begun salvaging and researching subspace and FTL technology from spacecraft that had been destroyed in their star system. Their progress is slow, however, as the remains of the wrecked LAN and Malsuth vessels are not easily reached with only STL engines. Their civilians are against forming alliances with outside factions, but they are willing to settle for peace. = State of Ceros: In the aftermath of the Terran assault on their homes and fleets, the races have very little remaining in the way of their militaries, and have been harmed at home on the industrial and economic fronts. Their populations are decimated on several of their outer worlds. Their once vast military fleets have ceased to exist as a result of delayed fire from torpedo vessels, and their once formidable industry is now a smoldering ruin of the past. Several systems are left abandoned, with only ruined colonies across the surfaces. There are a great many systems that are still unexplored in the rim of the Verion Cluster, however, overlooked by scouts. These may promise great discoveries to those who find them. Year: 2174 Thread [ First Section] (FF) ThreadSection (GCF) Category:Threads Category:GCv2 Category:GCv2 Threads